A Virada Do Ano
by JorjaFoxDiva
Summary: grissom e Sara Vão passar a virada do ano juntos


Dia 31 de Dezembro o frio estava fazendo todos ficarem sala de repouso todos aguardavam algum trabalho para aquela noite.

GS:estou congelando!daqui a 5 horas vai ser a virada do ano deveríamos estar em casa comemorando e não trabalhando!

NS:infelizmente Greg trabalho é trabalho!

CW:mais bem que podíamos tirar uma folga.

SS:já tiramos um dia de folga no natal duvido que tiraríamos agora só porque é o ultimo dia do ano!

WB:Tina está uma fera porque eu nao estou passando a virada do ano com ela.

NS:por isso que eu prefiro ficar sozinho!

CW:tá vendo!você quis se amarrar com a primeira mulher que viu e agora esta acorrentado a ela ate a morte!

grissom chega e encosta na porta de vidro.

GG:o frio está bom?

CW:muito engraçado você Grissom!nós precisamos de ferias!

GG:estive conversando com o xerife e ele me disse que deveríamos descançar essas 5 horas.

CW:voce só pode estar brincando!eu nao acredito!

GG:o que estão esperando?podem ir!

Catherine saiu na mesma rapidez que Nick e Warrick,Greg se despediu de Sara e foi Grissom viu que não tinha mais ninguém por perto se aproximou e sentou do lado de Sara.

GG:aonde você quer ir?

SS:eu não sei que tudo esta fechado.

GG:eu sei uma coisa que está aberta.

SS:se for o que eu estou pensando,isso fica aberto 24 horas por dia.

GG:acho que isso nao fica aberta o tempo todo.

SS:espera do que voce esta falando?

GG:o que voce pensou?

SS:nada lugar serve menos aqui!

os dois sairam dali com a cautela para que ninguem os tinha um lugar ao qual queria levar Sara,só nao tinha certeza se ela queria estar com ele naquele lado de fora do lab já era visível os diversos fogos de artificio,e Sara ficou algum tempo olhando aquelas chuvas de fogos de artificio eram tão bonitas de se ver e com uma variedade de achou graça dos susto que as vezes ela levava por causa de algumas bonbinhas.

SS:é hoje está mais agitado que de costume.

GG:as pessoas tem forma diferente de comemorar a virada do pessoas que fazem churrasco,festas tem aquelas que vão a restaurantes ou bares.

SS:mais qual é o real sentido do ano novo?

GG:o ano novo significa uma nova fase da terra visto que ela já cumpriu a sua translaçao de 365 dias,assim quando se dá o primeiro dia de um novo ano a terra volta a uma nova translaçao.

SS:ela gira em torno do eu sei mais as pessaos fazem tanta festa só para isso?

GG:muitas pessoas não sabem sobre essa translaçao da terra,mais elas fazem uma festa não para isso,fazem para se divertir,e um tempo para você passar com os amigos e se divertir e algo para ser feliz.

SS:então é só mais uma festa no outro dia,nada parece der mudado a não ser o lixo e os bêbados nas ruas.

GG:mais muita coisa comigo vou te amostrar.

Grissom levou sara para o alto de uma colina que não ficava muito longe dali.

GG:olhe para baixo o que você vê?

SS:muita festa do pessoal.

GG:não é só o ano que esta acabando,muitos sonhos e muitas coisas acabaram ou se concretizaram neste ano e como se você se despedisse dos seus fracassos e exemplo veja o Warrick este ano ele se casou e a vida dele melhorou,para o próximo ano ele espera mais coisas,foi um ano que ficou marcado por uma coisa boa na vida dele.

SS:acho que estou entendendo a virada do ano é como um novo caderno aonde a historia vai começar a ser escrita.

GG:exatamente,o que foi otimo esse ano ficou para o passado e o amanha ninguém tem certeza comemorar é uma forma de que o futuro poderá ser melhor que o passado.

SS:quando eu era pequena me lembro de que toda virada de ano ela abria uma garrafa de chapagne e fazia suas promessas,ela nunca compria elas.

GG:também é uma forma de se comemorar.

SS:qual é a sua promessa para esse ano que vai se iniciar?

GG:primeiro você!

SS:bom prometo que ano que vem terá doze meses.

GG:engraçadinha!

SS:ok prometo que sempre te amarei não só esse ano mais os próximo.

GG:e eu prometo que sempre estarei com você hoje,amanha e por toda eternidade.

Sara sentiu uma lagrima descer sobre seu restou e ela o beijou com todo o amor que ela sentia por ele enquanto os fogos de artificio embelezavam o local.

GG:vem ainda quero te levar para ver uma coisa.

SS:você não me diz o que é como eu posso ir?

GG:voce confia em mim?

SS:confio minha vida a você!

GG:então venha comigo.

Grissom a levou de volta para a cidade,pegou um pequeno pano e cobriu os olhos dela,e a levou ate um lugar aonde o barulho dos fogos de artificio estavam mais altos,ela sentiu algo metalico encostar em seus braços e algo apertando seu estô repente ela imaginou estar no carro de Grissom,porem quando ganhou mais velocidade ela estranhou e o medo e preocupaçao estavam presentes em sua voz.

SS:Gil aonde estamos?

GG:espere que eu vou tirar o pano de seus olhos.

quando ele tirou o pano sara pode ver que estava em um lugar muito alto,foi quando ela olhou para baixo que se deu conta que estava em um montanha russa.

SS:eu não acredito!eu vou morrer.

GG:calma Sara,você esta bem segura os fogos não chegam aonde nós estamos,eu sempre gosto de comemorar algo na montanha russa e queria te trazer pois agora você faz parte da minha vida.

Sara não pode esconder o sorriso,as palavras dele sempre a faziam ficar mais apaixonada por ia o beijar quando o carrinho desceu tão rapidamente,era impossível não gritar quando o carro passou pelos circulo fazendo o estava feliz por ela estar ali com ele e sabia que o próximo ano seria perfeito para ele pois ela estaria do seu lado.

quando desceram Sara estava meio enjoada por causa das enormes voltas que o carrinho fez mais também estava muito contente de fazer algo com então a puxou para um lugar alto ela não sabia exatamente para onde ele a estava levando mais não fazia a menor diferença para ela pois ela confiava a ajudou a subir no capo do carro e logo ele subiu sobre o capo ao lado dela,eles ficaram olhando os fogos de artificio no ceu deu meia noite ele não pode resistir e a abraçou fortemente enquanto a queima de fogos de artificio acontecia.

SS:é realmente tudo muito lindo gil!

GG:eu te amo Sara!

sara ficou emocionada com a forma que as palavras saíram da boca dele e foi impossível não beija-lo naquele momento.

SS:eu também te amo Gil!feliz ano novo!

GG:feliz ano novo Sara.

eles ficaram assim abraçados por algum tempo,aquele novo ano traria felicidade para eles. o ano que passou deixou muita coisa para Trás,conquistas e derrotas,amores e tristezas porem todos esperavam que o próximo ano trouxesse tudo que não conseguiu ser feito naquele uma coisa Grissom não podia reclamar aquele tinha sido o melhor ano pois agora os dois estavam juntos e nada mais importava.não importa o quanto o ano poderia ser bom ou ruim pois ele sabia que eles estariam sempre juntos


End file.
